galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hip Hollister
Hip Hollister 121st President of the United Stars of the Galaxy Born on Earth ( San Francisco North America region) in 3325 to Dr. Diane Streysand and Daffodil Hollister. Daffodil Hollister, a lifelong anti war activist, engaged in a civil union with Diane Streysand, doctor of political sciences at UCLA (Earth) and combined genetic material. Hip was born in the San Francisco Arti Womb Clinic on April the 3rd 3325 (OTT). The admiral had been approached by agents of the Kermac MOI (in the guise of leading members of the then new and still small Peace Hawk movement. It took very little psionic persuasion to first turn him and then Dr. Streysand into GC sympathizers and reliable Kermac assets. Their son grew up well educated (No Union Service was required) At the time education was controlled by each Union member society instead of Union wide and under federal control. Everyone born to a member society was automatically a Union Citizen from birth and eligible to vote upon turning adult. He was secretly sent to Kermac Prime where he received a brain transplant. A Kermac brain with strong psionic abilities. On Kermac Prime he was programmed with his mission and received psionic will manipulation training. After his return he completed his education and studied human history and political sciences. He also was groomed to become the movements public face and voice. The entire movement leadership consisted of Kermac operatives and Kermac assets. In 3347 the Movement became a political party, united many similar groups of similar ideologies and Hip became its leader. In 3395 the costly and bitter war against the GC and Kermac neared its climax. Union forces were victorious in all battles and pushed the front towards Kermac territory. The X101 were freed from Kermac control and became Union members and turned with vengeance against their former masters Union Victory was almost certain. Stahl was authorized to initiate his Steel Broom campaign.1 The Galactic Council called all known space faring civilizations to appeal to the Union. A GC delegation addressed the Assembly to end this war. The Peace Hawk party had gained popularity due to war weariness (and the Non Terran Union members secretly fearing the Terrans and Stahl) Hip Hollister ran for President and the Kermac agents needed little psionic persuasion to gain majority control of the Assembly. Ehe election results were still not in their favor but they used expert manipulation and election fraud to give the Peace Hawks and Hip a landslide victory in 3400. Stahl ad many leading officers were charged with drummed up (but a few very real) war crime charges. Over 3000 Union officers were trialed by an Assembly appointed tribunal . Stahl arrested fund guilty and sent to a military stockade to await extradition to the Kermac for GC trial and execution.2 All but one (of the known) Immortals were removed from all offices and some were even incarcerated or put under house arrest. The Union fleet budget reduced to ten percent. Academies closed. Recruitment stopped and many ships scrapped. Hip Hollister and his Peace Hawks systematically deconstructed the Unions institutions. A Psionic Will bender now installed in the Assembly Sphere assured that all their actions were approved to avoid public unrest and rebellions. Union Wide Votes were now simply changed to fit their plan. Peter Baker (not a member of the known Immortals) and Cherubim expose the Peace Hawks for what they were and were hunted by the Government. They manage to smuggle Dr. Isah into the Assembly Sphere. Peter Baker and Cherubim disabled the Will Bender and Phil Decker took control of GalNet Channel One (secretly supported by Rex Schwartz and SII Security) Dr. Isah steps onto the Center platform and demands to be heard. Not even the Peace Hawk controlled Assembly could deny this open request. The Will Bender was destroyed and Phil Decker issued a Union Wide Imminent notice on GalNet Channel One assured that he was heard by everyone. Dr. Isah the then most beloved Immortal exposed the Kermac Psi control and Hip Hollister as Kermac agent. The Assembly was declared corrupted by Union Wide vote and all Reps and Officials receive a summary dismissal. The Kermac – Friends of the Galaxy – headquarters are set ablaze and an estimated 12,000 Kermac are lynched all over Pluribus Unum Hip Hollister and all leading members of the Peace Hawk party are arrested. The Union is governed for over a month without the Assembly and by direct vote alone. On February 4th, 3412 Hip Hollister and 300 other Peace Hawks were executed at the center platform inside the Assembly Sphere. His parents followed his final fate a day later. 1 Until then restricted by the Assembly out of fear the Terrans would not stop until they controlled the Union and swept the Galaxy of all opposition – the possibility of thousands of years of war until victory or complete defeat was very real to many members) Operation Steel Broom was nothing else than a total war, Terran style. It cemented the reputation of Terrans being the most war like, most aggressive species of the known Universe. The first use of Planet Bombers, P Bombs, Spore Bombs. The complete destruction of entire planetary civilizations (unparalleled since the United Earth wars against the Xunx,Freons and Ferons) by Union forces, shocked the civilizations of the known Universe. No one had considered orbital assaults before. Union Marines spared nothing and no one.( The No Quarter no mercy no prisoners doctrine was followed ) Entire GC member civilizations surrendered at the mere sight of Union Fleets with planet bombers. Others perished. 2 Stahl escaped and vowed if he ever returned that he would do so as an enemy of the Union. Note Historians commonly agree that the Kermac acted in self defense if their actions are analyzed from a unbiased viewpoint. Category:People